Untamed Love
by VegetaXxXInuyasha
Summary: Maka is rewarded a full scholarship to a university in the US where she meets the mysterious Soul. ((Set in an Alternate Universe))
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with SOUL EATER  
****Side Note: This story is set in the human world  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh sweetie, are you sure you will be okay on this long flight all by yourself?"

"Yes Dad," Maka says shrugging out of his embrace. He backs up and grabs a tissue out of his jacket pocket and blows his nose. She rolls her eyes and looks around the crowded airport terminal at the empty faces rushing to get to their destination whether its home or to a flight. Maka spots a few families saying their goodbyes to one another. There emotion towards each other pulled at her heart strings. She desperately wished she could sense some sad feelings towards her father since she had no idea when she would see him again. But instead she felt happy; happy that she could get away from her life in the city, and most of all away from him. Maka's parents had divorced a couple of years back when her mother found out her dad had cheated. There was an intense custody battle but in the end Maka's mother won and she had lived with her up until recently. Her mother had accepted a job which required her to travel around the world and since Maka was in her last year of high school her mother suggested she go live with her father for a while. After the divorce Maka had only seen him a handful of times and every time he had been the overbearing, over loving father he had always been and it annoyed Maka to no end. So of course, Maka tried to protest but in the end she lost the battle and ended up living with her dad and she hated every minute of it. Night after night she would go asleep in an empty house because her so called father was out gallivanting with women. He often visited a small pub at the end of the street they lived on called 'Chupa Cabra', spending most of his money on women and drinks. Often he came home in the middle of the night a drunken mess and Maka was left to take care of him. Her father often cried about how he hated himself for the way he had treated Kami, Maka's mother, and wished he could take all of it back. She resented him for what he had done to her and her mother but in the deepest part of her heart Maka knew in his own way he really cared for her and was trying to make up for the time he lost with his only daughter. He had even gotten her a job helping out in the library at the school he worked for. It wasn't much pay and the hours sucked but Maka was able to save up a little bit of money for this trip.

"Oh here they come," her father said pulling Maka out of her inner thoughts. She looked over in the direction her dad pointed out and seen the person she would be spending the next 15 hours with. It was a boy; he was wearing all black from his black Creeper shoes to black skinny jeans to his black jacket.

_Was this guy a Goth? _she wondered.

Maka had seen him come into the school's library from time to time and being the chairman's son everyone treated him like he was a god; letting him have unlimited internet access when the students are only supposed to have just an hour on the computer at a time. Maka also recalled a time when she knew he kept certain books way past there due date, and because of this Maka couldn't stand him. She had never spoken to him directly but she could already tell that they wouldn't get along at all. He always wore a smirk on his face and carried himself like he was better than everyone and she hated people like that.

"Mr. Shinigami, sir. Glad you could make it," Maka's father said in the politest of manners. "This is my daughter Maka Albarn."

"Thank you Spirit," Mr. Shinigami said to Maka's dad and then turned to her. "Pleased to finally meet you Maka, I have heard an awful lot about you. And you are just as beautiful as your father described."

Maka extended her hand out to the man and they shook. She knew who this man was before her father had said anything. In the Albarn house the name Shinigami was spoken a lot. He was her dad's boss. Shinigami ran the most prestigious private school in all of Japan and her father was his right hand man. Maka had never met him in person, only seen pictures of him hanging throughout the school. This man was the reason she was about to take the flight of a lifetime

Shinigami outstretched his hands from beneath his black robe and placed them on the boy's shoulders. Almost immediately the boy slid to the side and turned red in the face.

"FATHER! Must I ALWAYS have to remind you to never put your hands on me," said the boy, crossing his arms and turning his back to everyone.

Maka and her father stood staring wide-eyed at the boy.

"Please excuse him. He's in one of his moods," Shinigami said leaning in and whispering the last part.

"I heard that father," the boy said turning his head slightly so we all could see his death stare. Shinigami shook his head and turned his attention back to Maka.

"Well as I assumed you could already gather that he is my son. You can call him Kid." Maka nods and looks at Kid's back.

"KID," Shinigami booms; Maka and her father jump at the directness his voice. "Turn and shake hands with Maka."

Obeying his father Kid turns quickly and takes Maka's already extended hand and does one quick shake. Maka tries to smile at him but he's already turned his back to everyone.

_This is going to be one long trip, _she sighs to herself.

Shinigami turns his attention to Maka and her father and his cool demeanor returns.

"I do hope you have a pleasant trip," he says to Maka.

"Thank you sir, I'm very grateful I was able to have this opportunity."

"Indeed you should be. You earned it." Maka beamed at his words. Undeniably this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

She had been chosen by a pristine college in the United States, called William & Mary University, to attend with a full four year paid tuition. Maka had graduated with honors and been the valedictorian of her high school. She assumed Kid had the same credentials as she did to be going on this trip too. The school only accepted fifteen international students each semester and she and Kid were two of the 15.

"International flight 218 to Richmond, Virginia United states start boarding first class now," the lady over the intercom announced.

"Well Maka this is it," sniffed her dad with tears in his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Gosh, Dad suck it up. You're worse than a female, I swear," she smiled. He stiffened up and held out his arms. Maka accepted his embrace because she knew without him she wouldn't be opening this new chapter in her life and would still be stuck cleaning old dusty books in the campus library till who knew when.

"Thanks dad," she smiled up at him. A huge grin swept across his face, she could see the joy her words had caused in his eyes.

"You're welcome baby. Anything for my little girl," he said and kissed the top of her head.

_Whew, at least he didn't try to kiss me on the lips, _Maka thought to herself.

"Now you sure you packed everything you need?" her dad questioned while they walked to the boarding area. "Toothbrush? Deodorant? Clean underwear?"

"DAD," Maka yelled! "Yea, I packed everything I needed. And if not, I read they have shops near the campus I'm sure I can find what I need there."

"My little girls growing up to become a beautiful young woman," he said tearing up again. Her dad fished out the crumpled pile of tissues and blew his nose, loudly. So loudly, in fact, Maka noticed the people around them take two big steps away. She shook her head. Of course her father couldn't keep his composure; he had to do something, as always, to embarrass her.

"Last call for flight 218 first class," the lady over the intercom announced.

"I gotta' go dad," Maka said straightening out her skirt, not really sure how to leave her dad. Did she just walk away? Could she just hug and leave it at that?

"I k- . . . know," her father choked.

_Oh man, this is gonna' be harder than I thought._

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder Maka went to her dad for one last embrace. After what seemed like a good long while she tried to back away but to no anvil, he had a death grip on her.

"Dad," Maka gasped. "You . . . have to . . . let go."

Her father didn't say anything but released her slightly so she could desperately inhale the beautiful thing called oxygen.

"I love you Maka," her dad said every so quietly. In that moment Maka couldn't breathe again. It wasn't because he was holding her tight it was because she knew she did love him back. Even though he hasn't always been the father she wanted him to be. Even though she has to take care of him on his drunken escapades; even though he can be crazy and over bearing at times, Maka did love her father. She had to swallow the lump in her throat before she spoke.

"I love you too dad," she whispered. This time it was her dad who let go of their embrace.

"Go have many new adventures Maka. Have fun."

And with that Maka Albarn, the skinny girl from Japan, was on her way to the United States to begin a new chapter in her life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
****Please review. Every review helps!  
Thanks so much. NM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with anything dealing with SOUL EATER.  
Side Note: This story takes place in the human world.  
Enjoy! -NM**

_Ten hours in, almost five more to go. You can do this Maka. Just have to hold out for another 300 minutes. You're strong; you're a figh- . . . _

". . . There all in perfect balance. So you see Maka . . . Maka? Are you listening to me?"

Maka was pulled from her inner talk with herself. She sighed, loudly.

"What?" she huffed with slight irritation in her voice.

"I said are you listening to me? I'm trying to explain the basics of symmetry to you and how the world needs it to be balanced but I get the feeling you're not listening to me with your eyes closed like that."

Maka rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and turned to stare at her flight partner square in the face.

"I'm sorry would you prefer me to do like this?" she asked sarcastically, turning her whole body so she was facing Kid.

"Actually yes," he said gleefully, not noticing the sarcasm in her voice. "Now, back to what I was telling you. Symmetry is what makes the world beautiful. Symmetry is key; everything must be aesthetically pleasing . . ."

And with that Maka tuned out yet again; nodding every now and then and saying 'okay' or 'uh-huh' when she could tell he was looking for some input; she wished desperately that she could just put her headphones in, close her eyes, and blast Asking Alexandria for the remainder of this trip.

_How could this guy go on and on about stupid symmetry? _Maka thought to herself.

When she boarded her flight it was almost ten minutes before Kid made his way to the seat next to hers. Maka introduced herself to him and even extended her hand but he looked at her hand and shrugged her off. This irritated Maka to no end.

Kid inspected the seat before he actually sat down. He checked, double checked, and rechecked the seatbelt to make sure the buckles were at an even length. Kid noticed a slight imperfection in the seat design and even asked one of the flight attendant to replace this seat with a new one. After a big dispute with a big bulky Air Marshall and being threatened to be thrown off the plane Kid calmed down and finally took his seat making sure not one part of him touched the flaw in the seat pattern. Maka tried her darnedest to see the mark but she couldn't find even it if her life depended on it.

Maka tried making small talk with Kid. Talking about how beautiful the clouds looked outside and saying they looked like fluffy marshmallows. Kid reacted by reaching across her and closing the small blind shut. When the flight attendant finally made her way to their seats Maka asked for some peanuts and a sprite, such a simple snack.

"I'll have a small glass of fresh spring water. And in that glass I want 3 perfectly square cubes of ice. Not one, not two, THREE. And they better be perfectly symmetrical or I will give it back to you until you get it right."

It was here that Maka witnessed the thing that made Kid . . . special. The flight attendant stared down at him with her mouth agape trying to see if he was kidding or not; when there was no wavering on his features the attendant gathered her composure.

"I will see what I can do," she said weakly and scurried off to the back.

Maka stared at Kid with the same face, more or less, that the attendant had. Perfectly symmetrical? She had never heard anyone make such a request. Kid rested his head on the seat, careful not to touch the invisible mistake in the pattern, laid his hands on his legs, which were set equally apart (_of course_), and closed his eyes. Maka stared at this crazy guy next to her. She didn't realize how she couldn't have notice it in the first place but every inch of his clothing was symmetrical down to the ties of his shoes. The exact amount of string was hanging off the side of his left shoe and his right shoe. This guy was something else. She should have known there were a few screws loose up in that perfectly groomed head of his. The only thing Maka couldn't understand was his hair. He had three white stripes on the left side of his head but not the left. She wanted to ask him but was afraid he would blow up on her like he did that huge Air Marshall earlier. Kid was maybe an inch or two taller than her and to her disappointment they had a similar build. Maka was going on eighteen and she still didn't have well developed boobs like the rest of the girls in her class. She looked down at her two small lumps, sighed, and slouched in her chair. Maka closed her eyes and apparently dozed off because when she opened her eyes Kid was gone. She sat up and looked around first class and didn't see any sign of him. Maka looked down, her peanuts and soft drink had been laid out on the small table in front of her. Opening the small packet she overheard someone yelling. Everyone in the cabin turned in the direction of the voice.

"SEE! This one on the side here HAS A CHIP! I asked for perfectly symmetrical ice cubes and you bring me this abomination! Is it so hard to ask for decent ice cubes these days?"

Maka quickly turned around, embarrassed. She couldn't believe that the person she was going to be going to school with was the guy yelling about stupid ice cubes. Maka wasn't sure if she would be able to make friends quickly in the states, with her being a foreigner and all, and she was putting in her faith that her and Kid could be somewhat friends by the time the flight ended. Sadly, all that was thrown out the window by this stunt he was pulling now. Maka couldn't become friends with someone who got this upset because his ice cube had a chip in it. Wonder if one of her pig tails was higher on one side or one of her nails was slightly longer? She couldn't deal with the yelling he would give her. Maka was better off alone.

"Please sit down sir before we have to force you back to your seat," boomed a deep voice. Maka sunk farther into her seat.

_Oh man, _Maka thought. She knew they would escort him back to his seat and every single eye would be on him and when he sat down they would see her and start talking amongst themselves. Maka didn't like being the center of attention and Kid wasn't helping her case. She turned around to see the spectacle unfold in front of her.

"I'm not sitting down until I get an ice cube with perfectly straight edges," Kid replied to the Air Marshall who was standing in front of him. The man was two heads taller than Kid and about ten times his size but Kid didn't back down or get intimidated by his stature.

"Sir, return to your seat now!" the man said getting red in the face.

"What did I tell yo- . . ." and with that Kid was lifted into the air by the big man.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Kid yelled. Once they reached his seat Maka wished she could become invisible. As she guessed it everyone was staring at her when the Marshall put Kid down next to the only empty seat in first class. Kid wiped invisible dust off of his immaculate outfit and had a look of disgust on his face.

"You are to remain in your seat for the remainder of the flight. There will be no more rudeness to our flight attendants and you will eat what they bring you and drink what they bring you without a fuss. Do you understand?" the Air Marshall asked. Kid just stood there staring at his fingernails picking something off of one, completely ignoring the huge man talking to him.

_Arrogant piece of sh- . . ._

"DO YOU understand? If not I can easily put handcuffs on you?"

"Yes," Kid finally answered throwing his arms up in the air, apparently frustrated.

"Take your seat sir," the Air Marshall said as politely as he could. And without saying anything Kid sat down in his chair. After a moment the Marshall walked away but Maka knew he would be keeping his eyes glued to this area of first class the remainder of the flight.

_Of all the people in the world and I have to be stuck with this guy. Why did he have to be this weird? _No wonder everyone at the school treated him like he was a God. No one would want him going off on them so easily over nothing. Even Maka was considering sitting up straight and looking forward the rest of the flight so he wouldn't have anything to critique. She decided against it. If he started pestering her she could easily call over the Air Marshall; having the Marshall as a backup make Maka relax almost immediately.

Kid cut his eyes at Maka. Instinctively she straightened up and faced forward. He whispered something. Maka turned her head slightly and looked Kid in the face.

"Did you say something?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Your fingernails. . ." Kid sputtered.

_Oh crap, _Maka thought. How did she know he would say something about her fingernails?

"Um, yea," she swallowed. "What about them?"

Kid turned his head so he was looking Maka straight in the face. She blushed. His piercing yellow eyes looked like they were looking in to her soul. She hid her hands underneath her legs in case he might be tempted to rip off one of her imperfect nails.

"You have some polish on your left pointer finger. You need to get it off. All the other ones are clean and free of left over paint. Except, that one . . ." he continued his stare.

"Um, thanks. I will get it off when we land I guess," she shrugged.

"No you will get if off now! Do you know how much that has been bothering me this whole trip?"

"This whole trip?" Maka questioned. They were almost two hours in!

"Here," Kid said holding out his hand. "Give me your hand I have something to get if off."

Hesitantly, Maka did as she was told and placed her hand in Kids'. His hands were, of course, soft and callous free. Kid leaned down and rummaged in his bag sitting in the floor between his legs. He pulled out a cloth and begins wiping her finger with the fabric.

"I don't see how that could get off the polish," Maka stated. How could it? He didn't put anything on it.

"There," Kid said quickly and released her hand. Sure enough the polish was removed.

"How. . ." Maka started but stopped herself. She believed it was better not to say a word. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said folding the cloth into a perfect triangle before sticking it in his bag.

Neither one said a word for almost twenty minutes until Maka couldn't help it anymore. She was determined to at least be civil with the guy even though she was sure they couldn't be friends with how crazy he was about symmetry. This guy was going to be attending the same school as her and she at least needed someone there until she could make friends on her own. He would just have to do for now.

"I'm Maka Albarn," she stated with a smile.

"I know who you are," Kid said while rubbing his temples. "Maka Albarn. 17. Daughter of divorced parents Spirit and Kami Albarn. Graduated with a 4.3 GPA. Valedictorian. Works in the library at my father's school. Shall I go on?"

Maka sat back in her seat annoyed, and crossed her arms. Of course being the son of Shinigami had its privileges. Kid probably had access to everyone's record. She felt violated, exposed. She secretly wondered if he even knew what bra size she wore? Quickly she blushed and hoped not. Maka hadn't developed very fast in that department like the other girls in her school so needleless to say her 'love' life was nonexistent for the boys always went for girls who were 'bigger'.

"Did something I say bother you?" Kid questioned, staring at Maka.

"Well, yeah! Everything you just said did," she said not holding anything back. "It's just not fair that you know everything about me like that. I feel violated in a way."

"Violated?" he asked, startled.

"Um, YYYYEEEEAAAA," Maka said getting irritated.

"Well I don't see how you could feel violated. I'm sure if you had as much money as I, you would have done the same thing," he said tugging on his sleeves and putting his nose in the air.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This guy was such an arrogant little bastard if she ever seen one.

"Wow," Maka breathed; too astonished to even say anything. Kid huffed and turned to face Maka.

"What would you like to know about me? It seems to me that you and I are going to have to at least get along since we are heading to the same university together so you should at least know the basics of me I assume since you say its 'not fair'," Kid said putting quotations around the last part of his sentence.

Maka felt like she had gotten hit by a bus. She was stunned. Never once did she think he would even be willing to tell her something about him. She had to take him up on the offer. Maka scratched her head and wondered what her first question should be.

_I got it! _She thought excitedly snapping her fingers.

"All you do is talk about symmetry," Maka started. Kid nodded. "Then why do you only have three stripes on one side of your hair and not the other?"

Kid stared at her never moving an inch. At one point she thought he quit breathing all together.

"You're right! I'm an abomination! I'm filthy and dirty AND UNBALANCED! Why is there only one set of stripes? I'm garbage! ASYMMERTRICAL GARBAGE!" Kid whined at the top of his lungs. He blew a gasket. Maka had to do something and quick.

"Calm down," she said trying to catch his flailing arms. Maka thought she seen movement from the area the Air Marshall had disappeared to. She couldn't let him get handcuffed. "Your fine Kid, I like the stripes in your hair. They look good." Finally Maka was able to grab his hands and got him to look at her.

"You don't think I'm asymmetrical garbage? Really?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"No, of course not!" Maka consoled. This was reminding her of the nights she would take care of her emotional father. This guy was a piece of cake compared to her dad, though. She smiled at Kid and he sniffed, letting a slight smile stretch across his now reddened face. "I think your stripes are very cool."

"Really," he weezed.

"Yea I do." Even though Maka sure as heck would never get anything like that put in hers. She was fine with her dull sandy brown hair. Kid removed his hands from Maka's and grabbed a handkerchief out of the front pocket in his bag to clean himself up. She couldn't believe that he had gotten all upset like that when she asked about his hair. Maka took note not to talk about anything symmetrical with him ever again. EVER!

"Now back to what we were discussing. Me," he said with an arrogant smile on his face. You would have never guessed just a moment before he was a wreck. Now he was cool, calm, and collected. "How about _I_ just tell you about myself instead; so we can avoid incidents like that again, shall we?"

Maka nodded in agreement. She didn't think she could handle another panic attack by him again.

"Well I was born during a harsh winter snow storm. . ." And that was where it all began.

Maka learned Kid's whole life story it seemed. He talked for hours on end passing the time on the flight quickly and for that she was grateful. Maka learned that he grew up without a mother. Kid had told her that his father never spoke of her and when Kid ever brought up the topic of his mother, Kid's father changed the subject. So after years of wondering who she was, Kid finally gave up trying to figure out who this mysterious woman was. Maka pitied him. She couldn't imagine living without her mom. She shuddered at the thought if her dad had actually been the one who raised her. Maka didn't even want to think of how she would have turned out.

Maka learned that he had no close friends. Sadly enough, Maka could understand why. His symmetry obsession was way too overwhelming for anyone but himself to handle. Kid suffers from assymmetriphobia. It's and OCD where people and things have to be perfectly balanced. He told her about every part of his home and how he has to walk in every room to make sure every picture on every wall is perfectly straight. He even goes out of the way to make sure the toilet paper is folded into a faultless triangle. Maka felt bad for the guy. Even though he was a bit crazy in the head she felt sorry for him but she was glad he told her this stuff because she felt like she could relate to him more.

"Folks, this is your captain speaking. We have begun our decent to Richmond International Airport; located in the capital city of Virginia: Richmond. The time is 1:35 PM and the current weather is a warm 85 degrees. We will be at the gate in approximately 30 minutes. Would the fight attendants start preparing the cabin for arrival? And as always thank you for choosing Virgin Atlantic; hope you had an enjoyable flight and will have an enjoyable trip."

The intercom cut Kid off in the middle of whatever it was he was rambling and for that Maka was thankful. She felt that he had talked to her the entire flight except for that small three hour nap they both took in the not-so-comfortable seats. Instantly Kid turned back around in his seat and both buckled by instruction via the flight attendant. Not caring that Kid had shut the window earlier in the flight Maka raised the small curtain and was greeted with fluffy white clouds. This made her smile. She thought the sight was beautiful. Having never been on a flight in her life she was taking in every last drop of the scenery. After about a minute of staring at the sea of clouds Maka felt the airplane start to descend. She prepared herself for a bumpy ride. Remembering what it was like ascending into the air when they were leaving Tokyo. She gripped the sides of her arm rest.

"You have never flown have you?" Kid asked quietly. Maka shook her head, never looking in his direction.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. There are more chances in us dying on the way to the school than there are if the plane crashed now."

"Well thanks for those reassuring words," Maka said sarcastically and she shut her eyes.

"I'm serious. There really isn't anything to be scared of Maka." His voice was kind.

_Was he trying to be comforting? This is odd. _Maka squinted through one of her eyes and looked into the big yellow eyes staring her square in the face.

The plane shook violently for a millisecond. Maka slammed her lids together and dug her fingernails into the fabric of the seat. The plane shook a second time, longer than before. Maka felt nauseous.

"Oh man," she said more to herself than to anyone. Then out of nowhere she felt a hand on her shoulder. This made Maka's eyes pop open. Kid had a placed one of his hands on her. He was wearing a smile on his face.

"It's going to be ok. It happens all the time. It's routine to the pilot. He does this every day," Kid said.

_Talk about reverse roles, _Maka laughed inwardly. It seemed like it was Kids' turn to console and comfort her. She relaxed a little with his words.

"Thanks Kid," Maka quietly said. He smiled at her again and removed his hand.

"Look," he said gesturing toward the window. The beautiful Richmond skyline was coming into view. Maka mouthed the word 'wow' at the sight. Having never visited any place outside of Tokyo much less to a different country Maka had excitement growing in her chest.

By the time the plane landed on the ground Maka was growing with excitement. She couldn't wait to start the beginning of the rest of her life.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
Any and all reviews welcomed!  
Thanks! -NM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with SOUL EATER!  
Side Note: I 'effed up when I was saving and actually saved CHAPTER 4 over CHAPTER 3! (X.X) So I apologize in advance as this CHAPTER isn't as detailed and is shorter than it was before. Please don't think that this is how my writing is going to be from now on. I just wanted to hurry and put up a chapter for you guys.  
&& I will put up CHAPTER 4 ASAP! Thanks! –NM**

* * *

Walking off the plane Maka was literally bouncing off the walls with excitement. It took every ounce of energy she had not to run to the store in front of the terminal and start browsing and buying everything in the store. There was a coffee shop next to it and she wanted to go and try every single thing of coffee and tea they had; but Maka refrained and walked slowly up to Kid who was talking to a guy in a tuxedo. She peaked around Kid and seen the man had a white piece of paper with their names on it. Even this made her excited. It was just like in the movies where the main characters got off the plane awaiting their party at the terminal gate! She spun around and looked at the sea of faces in the small airport. Many people stared at her, probably because she was a foreigner, but she didn't care. Maka's eyes were wide with anticipation of what was to come next. Kid turned slightly to get her attention.

"Come," he said stately. "We are to retrieve our bags." Maka followed, not saying a word.

Reaching the luggage claim the man in the tuxedo grabbed a trolley and starting unloading huge black suitcases from the conveyor belt. Maka assumed they were Kid's because they had the same skull design on them as the necklace and rings he wore. When her bags rounded the bend Maka pointed them out to the man and he easily loaded them on top of Kids'. Once they had gathered their entire luggage, a whole whopping 10 bags (with most of them being Kid's), they followed the man, in the tux, outside.

Stepping out into the warm morning sunlight Maka breathed in the cool crisp air. She hadn't even left the airport yet and she already loved this place. They followed the man down the sidewalk until he stopped next to his vehicle and popped open the trunk.

"A LIMO?" Maka squealed at Kid. He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Is that what were going to be riding in?"

Kid nodded.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Kid questioned. "You act like you have never seen a limousine in your life."

"I have," she responded, feeling like sticking her tongue out at him but she refrained. "I just have never ridden in one before."

"There's nothing special about a limo," Kid said coldly.

_Mr. GRUMPY! _Maka thought to herself. Even though Kid was in a sour mood she wasn't about to let that get her down. She was finally in America about to really start living her life the way she wanted. With no one there to tell her she can't do this or that.

Just then the man in the tux shut the trunk and walked over to the back door and held it open for the two.

Maka was the first to bolt to the door. Sitting inside the limo she gave the interior a once over. It had a small bar with champagne glasses _(just like the movies) _and even a big green bottle chilling in ice.

_Was that alcohol? _Maka wondered. She didn't know the legal drinking age in America but she was sure it wasn't seventeen. _Maybe eighteen?_

"Slide over," Kid said getting in.

"Oh, sorry," she said moving into the seat next to her. Maka had been so excited to see what the inside of the limo looked like that she had completely forgot that Kid would be joining her too. Once he sat the driver shut the door and headed to take his seat behind the steering wheel.

"Try to hurry," Kid spoke to the driver. "We're already one hour late for the Freshman Move-In."

"Yes sir. Shall I put up the window sir?" the driver questioned.

"Yes."

Maka looked around searching for a window that was down and when she didn't see any she looked at Kid a little confused. Then she heard a small motor start up and up popped a window from between the driver's seat and the row of seats on the opposite side of her and Kid, leaving the two alone. Once the window was up Kid sighed, leaned back and started massaging his temples. He was stressed. Maka could feel tension rolling off of him.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"NO!" he snapped never removing his fingers from his head. Maka jumped, not expecting him to yell like that.

"Ok then," she said moving to the long bench seat across from the mini bar. She didn't want to be around him if he was going to be like that. Maka didn't know what was bothering him, nor did she really care. She quietly stared out the window looking at each building as they drove in the city. It was very beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Kid whispered. Maka turned in surprise to look at him. Kid was leaning over with his arms on his legs and his head hung low.

"It's ok," she said, not really wanting hold a grudge against Kid being, well, Kid. He jerked his head up staring at her with his piercing yellow eyes. Maka broke his stare and returned to looking out the window.

"We are supposed to be there at eight for the Freshmen Move-In and its now almost TEN!" He placed his head in his hands. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Yea so?"

"SO? How could you be so callous?" he shrieked. "Don't you know where going to be off balance because we're going to be late moving our things in? We should have booked an earlier flight! I have no idea how my father could have been so dim-witted as to not book an earlier flight so we could be there on time!"

_Not this again, _Maka thought to herself. He was clearly in distress because of this.

"Kid, there were no earlier flights. Trust me! I looked." Kid removed his head from his hands and looked at her. The look he gave Maka sent sharp daggers into her heart. Even though he was crazy sometimes she seen the sweet side of this guy when the plane was landing. He had been so nice. Reluctantly she moved from her seat and sat down next to him and started rubbing his back. Maka hoped he would be ok with this so she just attempted a small rub. He allowed her to continue. And in her cool, sweet voice; the one she used when her father was a mess; she spoke.

"It's going to be ok. There were no earlier flights and the whole Freshmen Move-In thing, well, it starts at eight. That doesn't mean you have to be there at eight."

"I like being prompt and on time and were almost two hours behind already," he said hanging his head again. Maka looked around for something to keep his mind off the matter at hand and that's when she spotted it; the green bottle chilling in the ice. She wasn't sure what it contained but at that moment she hoped it was alcohol so it would calm him down.

"How about we drink some of that," Maka said pointing to the bottle. Kid looked at what she was talking about and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm glad they actually have what I requested," Kid as amazed at how quickly he could gather his composure.

_What they requested? Was Kid a drunk?_

Kid rose up and went to sit on the bench seat in front of the bar. He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard located underneath the bar and sat them in two deep cup holders. Kid removed the green bottle from the melting ice and wiped off the beads of water with a towel and removed the cork. He poured intricately and precisely making sure each champagne glass was evenly full of the golden bubbly liquid. Maka didn't know how to tell him that she didn't want to drink it.

_Maybe I could just pretend,_ she thought. Pretend to take a sip without really taking a sip. She wasn't against anyone drinking alcohol Maka just didn't want to turn into her father who turned to it as an escape from reality. After making sure both glasses were even he put the cork back on the glass and sat it back down in the ice. He turned to Maka handing her a glass. She accepted it and held it up to her nose to see if she could smell any trace of alcohol. The bubbles tickled her nose but she could detect what the liquid was by the smell. It was just strong.

"What is this," she asked sniffing again.

"Just try it," Kid said with a crooked smile. He took a sip of his and instantly his features relaxed. This conformed Maka's suspicions that it was alcohol.

"I don't think I can drink this. But thank you anyways," she said as politely as she could. Kid frowned.

"Why not?"

"I just don't really wanna' try this," Maka said placing the glass into the cup holder. Realization hit Kid's face like a ton of bricks. He laughed.

"Well, I'm appalled," Kid said putting a hand over his heart. Maka was confused. "This is apple cider; made just outside of Richmond."

"Oh," Maka simply said feeling embarrassed.

"Try it. It's delicious. I heard about how good it was and I wanted to try it when we landed so I made a request to have some waiting on me in the limo."

_Rich kids, _Maka thought, refraining from rolling her eyes. She grabbed the glass and put it to her lips and took her first sip of apple cider. The taste was overwhelming. The bubbles tickled her tongue and the liquid rolled down her throat. She felt refreshed and renewed by just swallowing the apple cider. It was one of the most delicious things she has ever drunk in her life.

"Well, what do you think," Kid asked in anticipation.

"It's amazing," Maka said, bright eyed, taking a big gulp. Kid looked pleased taking a small sip of his. When she finished hers Kid refilled it for her. Apparently the cider had done the trick in calming him down because he never once talked about how they were late. Kid actually carried on small conversations with Maka. She learned that the two were going to be in the same dormitory together, which settled Maka's nervous heart. She was afraid of having to get to know new people and having Kid at least in the same building at her was reassuring.

After the apple cider was long gone and the conversation died down Maka stretched out on the long bench seat and Kid returned to the seat next to the door. She laid her arm over her eyes and relaxed.

"Maka. Maaaakkkkkkkaaaaaaa," Kid called.

"Huh," she groaned.

"Raise up."

"Why?" She had just now gotten comfortable and didn't really want to move. "Where here." Now this got her attention. She rose up and stared at Kid.

"What?" she asked. Maka thought that she had just threw her arm over her head but sure enough they were in the city limits of Williamsburg. They were rounding a corner and second oldest university in the United States was coming into view.

"We just reached the road our dorm is on," he said without looking at her. His eyes were transfixed outside the window. Maka turned and looked out the window next to her. The limo took a right and headed up a small incline into a parking lot. Next to the parking lot were a huge open field and a volleyball court. Maka had never played before but she was going to make a point to try while she was here.

As a result of being late there were only a few cars parked in the designated unloading sections in front of the dorm. Families were unpacking things from their cars and taking it into their dorms. The limo driver parked and returned to the back to open the door. Kid and Maka practically leaped out of the vehicle in excitement. Maka looked around her surroundings. Pass the parking lot was the Yates Building. It was a huge three story brick building with long windows running down the sides. Trees blocked most of the building but Maka was happy to finally be home!

* * *

**Again I'm sorry for the shortness and the errors. Hopefully you still enjoyed.  
****Shout Out to all the people who have reviewed and Favorited my story!  
Everyone please review and tell me what you think of this story so far and give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen; I might just in-cooperate it into my story! -lol-  
Thanks again! -NM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with SOUL EATER  
****Thank you guys for your never ending support!  
****Shout out to all who have read, favored and written reviews! You guys are awesome!  
I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint like the last one did! ((AGAIN I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT))  
Enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

After the driver put Maka's luggage down in her dorm room he left just as quickly he came into her life; and for the first time in over 16 hours she was left alone. She sat down on what little space she had left on her bed and inspected the small dorm room. It only held two twin beds, one nightstand (to be shared by both roommates), two individual desks, and an armoire; all with a deep cherry finish. Apparently her roommate had came earlier that morning and unpacked. She already claimed the bed and desk closest to the door leaving Maka the ones next to the window. She quietly sat and examined the girl's things. She had a neatly-made blue Hawaiian flower bedspread with blue pillows to match. Maka's eyes moved from the bed to the extra large nightstand. Maka noted that the girl was nice enough to leave her plenty of space so she could put her things on it also. There was a picture next to a small blue lamp on the nightstand. Being curious Maka walked over to take a look at the picture. Encased in the frame was a picture of two people; a pale skinned girl with long black hair and a small stocky guy with pointy blue hair. The guy had his arm around the girl which Maka assumed to be her roommate. She wondered who the guy was.

_Brother maybe? Boyfriend?_ Maka had received some information on the girl when she received her papers about her dorm and her roommate but she couldn't for the life of her remember her name. The was beautiful. Maka felt quite inadequate compared to her. Not only was she pretty she was well endowed.

_Ugh, why does everyone have to be 'bigger' than me? _Maka thought, disgusted with herself.

Just then the door opened, startling Maka; and in walked the girl from the picture.

"Hold on please, I have to grab my bag real quick," she said out into the hallway.

"Can we hurry? We're going to be late," called a male's voice from outside in the hall. Shutting the door, she turned and looked at Maka. Immediately a smile spread across her face.

"Hello," she said without a beat and began rounding her bed; extending her hand to Maka. "My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn," she said taking Tsubaki's hand.

"How long have you been here?" she asked very politely.

"Just got here actually, haven't even unzipped the first suitcase," Maka laughed; Tsubaki joined.

"Well, do you need any help?" she asked. Maka was a little stunned. She couldn't believe she was asking if she could help her unpack and she didn't even know her. Maka instantly liked her and her courtesy. "I'm just headed over to the 'Caf' before the orientation but I can help if you would like."

" The Caf?" Maka questioned.

"Oh, it's one of the Dining Halls here. People around here call it the 'Caf', I heard it's really good."

Maka nodded and just when she was about to answer the door opened and in popped the head of the guy from the picture.

"Come on Tsubaki my stomach has started eating itself! We're dying out here!" he griped, resting his forehead on the doorknob pretending to be dead. She laughed at him. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Star," Tsubaki said in the softest of voices. He raised his head and looked at Maka. Instantly he bolted from the door leaping over the bed and tackling Maka in a bear hug.

"Hey! How-ya-doin'?" he yelled in Maka's ear. She thought she went deaf for a second.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki yelled.

Once he let go he extended his hand. Maka accepted it not really sure what to say at that point.

"Hi, my names Blackstar and don't you forget it!" he said with a sinister grin. "What's yours?"

"Maka," she said; still recuperating from the attack a moment ago. This guy was short but he was built like a brick building.

"Maka, huh? Where are you from?" he asked quizzically.

"Japan."

"Awesome! Well," he began turning to Tsubaki, "let's get something to eat. Soul and I are about to collapse from malnutrition. I bet he's withering away out in the hall as we speak." Tsubaki turned to Maka; she was about to speak but before she could the blue haired boy interjected.

"Hey Maka, wanna' come to get some grub with us? I heard the food there is amazing," he asked patting his stomach.

"I have to start unpacking. But thanks anyways," she smiled.

"Alright," Blackstar said jumping over Tsubaki's bed. "C'mon Tsubaki lets eat."

She smiled at him and nodded.

"See you later Maka," she said rounding the bed.

"Alrighty," Maka said unzipping the bag closest to her.

"Maybe we will see you at orientation," Blackstar said in Maka's direction.

"Yea, ok," she said. "Have a good lunch."

They opened the door and disappeared out into the hall . Maka flopped down in the floor analyzing the scenes from the moment before.

She had finally met her roommate and she seemed very nice. Maka really liked her and believed they were going to get along just fine. She had been worried that she was going to get a roommate who was loud and obnoxious, _kind of like Blackstar_. Speaking of Blackstar, he was a character. He was everything Tsubaki wasn't. Maka quietly wondered what Blackstar was to her. They didn't seem loving or anything towards each other; who knows? Maka made a note to ask her about it eventually.

Maka stared up at the piles of suitcases stacked upon her bed and huffed. She really wasn't up to the task of unpacking at this moment in time. Maka stood and headed to the door. She was going to pay her 'friend' Kid a visit.

Maka made her way down the hall in the direction towards Kid's room. She lived in the south wing of the first floor and his dorm was in the middle section; room 131. Maka passed a few people out in the hallways putting up the finishing touches on their dorm doors or just having small talk. Every student she passed looked at her and gave a slight smile or said a hello. So far every person she had met here was very friendly. This reassured Maka in that she made the right choice coming here. Passing the student lounge; which was filled with soft fluffy couches and a big screen; she entered the boys section on the Yates building. There were a few rooms that had their doors opened and when she looked into them either the boys were talking, watching TV, or just sleeping. She checked every door for their number and finally she made her way to room 131. Maka knocked lightly and after a few moments the door slightly opened and Kid appeared.

"Oh, it's you," he said displeased.

"Um, hi," Maka waved, a little disgruntled. "No need to act so excited to see me."

Apparently realizing how he came off his demeanor changed.

"I'm expecting a delivery right now. I will see you at the orientation," he said hurriedly shutting the door in her face.

"Ok, I guess I will talk to you later," Maka said to the door. _Ugh! He didn't have to be so rude!_ Maka thought.

She turned and headed back to her dorm assumed she would unpack until six; which is when the Freshmen Orientation started. It was just now two o'clock so she had plenty of time to put a dent in her bags.

* * *

Around four o'clock the door opened, just as she was finishing hanging the rest of her clothes up in the armoire. It was her roommate; Tsubaki.

"Hi, Maka," she spoke, removing her bag from her shoulder and placing it on her desk.

"Hello Tsubaki." Maka started unzipping the last of her bags which consisted of her bed sheets and decorations for the room.

"Almost done unpacking I see," she said sitting on her bed.

"Yea, thank goodness. I'm about to die." Maka was so tired and couldn't wait till her bed was made so she could finally lie down and take a load off. She had worked her butt off for the past two hours; working nonstop putting up her clothes, setting up her desk, folding her towels for the bathroom, getting all her personal items together; it was all tiresome.

"Here let me help you with that," Tsubaki said walking over to Maka taking one side of the fitted sheet and helping her place it on the mattress. They tucked in a black sheet and then put the plain red comforter on top. Tsubaki even helped place pillow cases on the pillows Maka brought.

"Thank you so much," Maka said while sliding the last of her suitcases underneath the bed.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Tsubaki said with a smile. She laid on her bed and Maka followed suit. The small mattress hugged her body relaxing all her tired muscles. She had no clue how unpacking could wear someone out like it did her; she was thankful she wouldnt have to do it again until next June.

"So what's your major," Maka said to Tsubaki, making small talk.

"I'm a Art and History major. You?"

"English major," Maka said.

"So where are you from?"

"Tokyo, Japan," Maka said turning to look at Tsubaki. She was laying against her many pillows staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow," she said more to herself.

"Eh, it's nothing special really," Maka shrugged.

"How did you learn to speak English so well?" she asked. Then as if she had gotten shocked she rose up from her bed and looked over at Maka. "I don't mean to pry." She turned red.

"Oh, it's ok, I don't mind answering anything. We're going to be roommates for a whole year so were going to have to learn some things about each other," Maka laughed.

"Well just let me know if I go too far I guess, I don't want to do that." Maka smiled at her.

"Both my mother and father knew English as their second language because they both lived in America a while before they had me. So when I was born I learned it also with Japanese."

"That's neat. I always wanted to learn another language."

"Where are you from?" It was Maka's turn to ask questions.

"Originally from Seattle, Washington, but my family relocated to Virginia Beach. Its located about an hour away from here actually."

"Seattle, huh? We were practically neighbors at one point," they both laughed at Maka's joke. It was nice to finally have some female company. She had seen her mother a few days before she left and it was the only female interaction she had since she started living with her dad; besides the women who worked at the library with her, but they were like eighty. Not the kind of interaction she wanted. Maka felt good that she and her roommate were getting along so well and it just the first day. She hoped it continued.

After about an hour of talking Tsubaki rolled over and looked at her clock on the night stand.

"Since it's almost five you want to go ahead and walk to the Christopher Wren Building with me? We don't want to be late for the orientation," Tsubaki offered.

Briefly Maka thought of Kid but decided against walking with him because of the way he acted towards her earlier.

"Sure I'll walk with you," Maka said cheerfully. She hopped off her bed and slid her shoes on; happy she at least made one friend here so far.

Tsubaki walked over to her desk and pulled out a school map.

"We are here," Tsubaki said pointing to their dormitory on the piece of paper. "We have to go here. That's the Wren building."

"That's a long walk," Maka said mostly to herself.

"Yea I know. At least we can check out the campus together," Tsubaki said shedding some light on the dreaded walk Maka was about to endure. She grabbed her bag and the two headed out into the hall. Apparently some other students had the same idea in mind and were headed to the orientation also.

"The guys headed up that way after we ate at the 'Caf'," Tsubaki stated as they were headed outside. "I didn't want to head there that early so I came back to see if you needed help." She smiled in Maka's direction.

"Well thanks! That was very nice of you." No one had ever been this nice to her in in Japan.

"You're welcome," she said.

"So, who are they," Maka questioned. Tsubaki looked puzzled.

"Oh, you mean Star and Soul?" Tsubaki asked; Maka nodded.

"Well I met Blackstar when I moved to Virginia Beach. He was in a couple of my classes and one of the first people who actually talked to me," she smiled to herself, apparently reminiscing.

"Are you two actually_ 'together'_," Maka asked softly; she didnt want to push the conversation. Tsubaki looked a little disappointed.

"It's just a little complicated."

"Ah, ok," Maka wasn't sure what to say next.

"And Soul," Tsubaki continued. "I don't think you seen him." Maka shook her head. "He's Blackstar's other half. The two have been best friends for a good long while. When the two of them get together you better watch are so funny." She laughed. "I'm sure we will meet up with them once we get here; I'll introduce him to you."

"Alright." The two girls walked in silence the remainder of the way, striking up small talk about their lives or figuring out the names of each building they passed. By the time they reached this a place called the 'Sunken Gardens', which served as a place for students to relax after a hard long day of classes, Tsubaki spoke.

"We're almost there! Through that gate there is where the orientation will be held," she said pointing at the gate fifty yards away. there were already students headed that way.

Maka started seeing more and more students enter the Sunken Gardens headed in the same direction they were going. When she was still in Japan she read up on what the orientation would be like; and to her understanding every student attending William and Mary University will be there. The closer they walked to the Wren Courtyard the louder the cheering and chanting became. Maka was nervous with excitement. She had no idea what was in store. Rounding the last corner Maka and Tsubaki were greeted with thousands upon thousands of students. They were dressed in the traditional green and yellow colors of their school. The students were everywhere; standing around talking, some were dancing, some were singing, and some were passing out Tribe t-shirts (the school's mascot) and other items like beaded necklaces. One student who had some beads actually came over to the two girls and laced them with tons of yellow and green beads. Maka even heard a band playing somewhere over to the left of her.

"We have to head to that big building there," she yelled, pointing over Maka's shoulder to the huge building North of them. She nodded and headed in the direction of the beautiful Christopher Wren Building. It was a three story 'U-shaped' brick building and it was the main building of the school. It is used as an academic building, housing the school's faculty offices and classrooms. She recognized it from the brochures she received from the school.

Once they finally made their way through the sea of students Maka noticed that there was a designated area for freshmen. It was blocked off by rope and there was a faculty member at each entry point.

"Student I.D please," said one of the tall male teachers. Maka handed him hers, he examined it for a few seconds and handed it back to her. "English major huh? Maybe I will be seeing you in one of my classes. Welcome to William and Mary."

"Thanks," Maka beamed putting her I.D back into her pocket.

"Student I.D please," the teacher then said to Tsubaki. "Welcome to William and Mary."

After he handed back Tsubaki's I.D the two walked into the designated freshmen area. They were greeted with a bunch of scared faces but mostly you found people in pairs of two, who were more than each others roommates. Maka was thanking the stars above that she had someone to be walking around with because she knew without a shadow of a doubt she would be one of the kids with pale scared faces.

"Tsubaki, Maka, over here," someone yelled. The girls looked in the direction of the voice and Maka seen who it was. Blackstar. He was standing on top of a picnic table surrounded by a group of people. "YAA-HOO!" he yelled jumping off the table, running towards the two.

"Star!" Tsubaki swooned.

"Hey Blackstar," Maka greeted.

"Hey guys! Come on over."

Maka and Tsubaki followed Star toward the table. He hopped back on the table and started ranting about something or other; Maka tuned him out when she noticed a band playing on a stage right outside of the freshman area. She poked Tsubaki on the shoulder; and when she finally was able to pry her eyes away from Star, Maka told her she was headed over to look at the band.

"Ok, look for me when the ceremony starts," she said smiling.

"Will do," Maka said giving her a salute.

There was already a couple of freshmen lined around the edge of the rope checking out the band. Maka was going to try her hardest to push to be in the front. Back in Japan she was known to be at a local hangout, especially on nights they had live bands play. Maka was a fan of any kind of rock music. Squeezing her way to the front of the crowd she was finally able to see the band. There were two guitarist, one bassist, drum player and a singer; all male. Maka assumed it was a local band because she didn't recognize any of the guys playing nor did she recognize any of the songs that they were playing. She started bobbing her head in time with the music. They were very good. Maka was impressed. After they played a couple of songs she was curious to know who they were. Maka turned to the girl next to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When the girl finally looked at her, Maka asked if she knew who they were. The girl had no clue; still curious Maka turned at looked at the guy next to her. He had his eyes closed bobbing his head in time with the music, clearly enjoying the sound as much as she was. She tapped him on the shoulder. He blinked and turned to look at her. He brushed his white hair out of his eyes but it was too no anvil, it fell right back.

"Yea," he said over the music.

"Um, do you know who these guys are," Maka said standing on her tip toes so she could yell in his ear.

"The Mavericks," he said quickly.

"The Mavericks?" Maka repeated, to make sure she heard him right. He nodded his head.

She had to find out more about them. They were amazing; better than any band that played in the local hangout back home. When another question popped in her head Maka turned to the guy for more information. He noticed her looking and stared at her with his intense red eyes.

"Are they from around here?" she asked. This time he bent down so she wouldn't have to stand on her tip toes.

"Yea," he yelled. Finally the song that had been playing ended an the lead singer started talking to the crowd.

"See that guy who has the dark blue guitar," asked the white haired guy. She nodded. "That's my brother."

"Really?" Maka said a little too excitedly. She really hadn't expected him to talk to her again.

"Yea," he said.

"That's so cool. They are really good," she said smiling up to the fellow freshmen.

"Eh," he said shrugging; he stared back in the direction of the band. The Mavericks played one more song and by then it was time for the orientation to commence.

"Can I have your attention please," someone called out from a loud microphone. She turned to see a woman standing on the balcony of the Wren Building overlooking the courtyard. "Would all the freshmen come up into the Wren Courtyard so the commencement ceremony can begin?"

Maka and the rest of the students started heading in the direction of the lady.

"Oh Maka," Tsubaki yelled coming to stand in front of her once she made it back to the picnic table.

"Hey Tsubaki," she smiled at her roommate.

"Oh, I see you met Soul already," she said happily looking around Maka.

"Soul?" Maka turned and looked in the direction Tsubaki was looking; and there was the white haired guy who had told her the name of the band.

"Yes," Tsubaki said. She walked up to Soul. "Soul this is Maka, my roommate."

"Is that right," he said a little too sarcastically for Maka's liking.

"Uh-huh. Well let's head up to the ceremony. Now where's Blackstar?" Tsubaki said wandering towards the picnic table leaving Maka and Soul together.

"Soul," she greeted giving him a slight wave.

"Maka," he nodded.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter!  
More to come!  
Please review && let me know what you thought!  
Thanks so much! **

**-Nicole M.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with SOUL EATER.  
****Sorry it took a long while for this chapter. Its a long one!  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

While walking towards the 'U-shaped' courtyard with the rest of the freshmen Maka looked around in search of Kid but it was effortless, there were way too many people. She had read on one of the many papers she received about the school that there were almost one thousand new students attending. The closer she got to the Wren Building the more crowded it became. Finally the crowd stopped about fifty yards away from the huge double doors where the commencement speakers were going to address the students. Maka looked around with a last ditch effort for Kid.

"Who are you looking for Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, this guy I rode here with this morning. I was hoping to meet up with him by now," she said standing on her tip toes attempting to look over the many heads.

"Well, maybe you will find him when this is over. You can stand with us for now," Tsubaki offered. She turned around looking at the podium completely immersed in anticipating for the ceremony.

Maka really wanted to meet up with Kid but decided to stay with the three people she just met. Heck she just met Kid last night, technically, but she felt like she knew him better. She felt out of place with theses three because they had known each other for a while; she was an outsider.

"When's this thing going to start? It's already five past six," Soul grumbled. Maka turned and shrugged at him. She was getting impatient also; she hoped that it wouldn't last too long she was ready for the picnic they held afterwards.

"Hey Soul," Blackstar turned around walking to him. "Check out those two hotties over there," he whispered, pointing behind him at these two girls in front of Tsubaki. _Sluts_ are what they looked like to Maka. They were decked out in the shortest skirts she had ever seen; if she checked the tag for the size she was willing to bet money would say kids on it. Maka shook her head. This confirmed her suspicions about Tsubaki and Blackstar. Maka felt bad for Tsubaki and she hoped she hadn't heard a word Star had just said and apparently she didn't because she didn't turn around or if she had she just chose to ignore him. Then people started cheering. Maka turned to look at the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of William and Mary University; let's put our hands together for Miss. Sophie Anderson," someone called out.

Everyone cheered and clapped as a beautiful dark-skinned woman stepped up to the podium. She was dressed in a green graduating robe with many tassels hanging around her neck.

"How's everyone doing out there," she yelled out into the crowd; more clapping and cheering. "My name is Sophie Anderson and I am a 2010 alumni of William and Mary." When her speech began she talked about her memories at WM and how each of us freshmen have the ability to make it one of the best times of our lives if we buckled down and worked hard towards our goal. This woman was a great motivational speaker; Maka could see why they chose her to speak at commencement. After about ten minutes she finally concluded her speech and introduced the president of William and Mary University: Dr. Robert M. Gates. Everyone started cheering and clapping again.

The two huge double doors opened and out stepped an older man in a green and gold robe. He looked to be in his fifties and had short grey hair. He spoke in such a soft manner that everyone had to be real quiet to catch every word he said. During the middle of his speech Maka unwillingly tuned him out and started looking around at her fellow freshmen class. Her eyes wondered over all the students around her; eventually her eyes settled on a girl who was standing alone and staring at the ground kicking at a rock. She looked scared and had her arms wrapped around her body, hugging herself. The girl had a round face and the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen. Maka's eyes did a once over on the girl and she had to quickly turn her head in the other direction because yet AGAIN someone was more endowed that she was. Maka looked down at her small chest and wondered when she was going to get a pair of her own. She didn't want them for boy's attention she wanted them simply for the fact she would feel more like a woman. And to make sure her eyes wouldn't wonder over to the small girl with the _huge rack_ again she turned giving the girl her back.

Now in her line of vision was Soul. He was leaning up against the Wren Building, watching the president give his speech, with his arms crossed. He was wearing an orange shirt, some tight grey pants_ (that fit in just the right places_), vans, and to top it all off a black headband to hold his scruffy white hair out of his face. Some of his hair still fell into his eyes but Maka didn't mind. Suddenly her eyes widened as realization smacked her in the face. _She had been checking him out!_ Maka quickly turned and faced front to watch Dr. Gates finish up his speech, just as Soul cut his eyes and looked at her. She could feel his eyes burn two holes in the side of her face. Maka tried to her hardest to keep interest in what the president was saying but she didn't want to stop looking at him. Something about him piqued her interest. She very casually and very slowly turned her head in Soul's direction again. Her eyes roamed over Blackstar's crazy blue hair, to Tsubaki's beautiful long black hair, then Maka very cautiously looked at Soul and she instantly turned fifty shades of red. He was staring at her with those intense red eyes. Even thought Maka knew she was beet red she couldn't peel her eyes away from his stare. It was like he had a hold of her with his eyes. Just then everyone around them erupted in cheering and yelling; forcing Maka and Soul to tear their eyes away from each other.

"Welcome Class 2016 to the TRIBE!" announced President Robert Gates. "And as tradition, would the rest of the classes gather in the front of the Christopher Wren Building to welcome the freshman class with open arms." Maka had read about this ritual. All of the upperclassmen stand out in front of the Wren building and the freshmen class walks through and out the front doors where they are greeted with the upperclassmen as they cheer and support the new students of William and Mary. It's an initiation, so to speak.

Just like Maka had read they each walked through the Wren building and out the front where they were greeted with all the other students. She was patted on the back and she even joined in with some of the students chanting the schools alma-mater. After all the freshmen made it out into the front lawn of the school they were called to attention by the man who said told Maka he was an English teacher.

"May I have everyone's attention please," his voice was very smooth. After a moment the commotion settled down and every eye was placed on him. "Once everyone has finished congregating out front would you please proceed to the festivities that are located in the Wren Courtyard; where we first originally were. The festivities will consummate there. Thank you and have fun." He handed the microphone to someone and disappeared into the building.

"Maka!" Tsubaki called out walking towards her; with Blackstar and Soul on her heels. "Come on lets head back to the courtyard. I don't want to have to wait forever in the line for the food." She smiled at Maka and they walked side by side to the back of the Wren Building. It was a struggle not to turn back and look at Soul, but Maka's will overpowered that tiny voice in her head telling her to take a look.

Heading towards the back early had worked in their favor. Hardly anyone had ventured into the courtyard yet. There were ten tables lined up side by side covered with all sorts of food and as if on cue Maka's stomach growled in hunger. It had been almost over twenty-four hours since she had eaten a decent meal and she was starving. Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, and Blackstar lined up ready to fill up their trays with anything and everything they could get their hands on and after picking and choosing various foods from all the tables their plates were overflowing with food. They each settled down under the huge tree that hung over the picnic table they were at earlier. After eating their meal the group sat in silence enjoying the music the band was playing and basking in the evening sun. Maka rested her back on the tree and closed her eyes. She was blissful. So far everything had been going right. She had a great roommate and had became friends with her; and she had also made two new friends _sort of_; one was loud and obnoxious but funny and the other one was . . . well. . . Maka couldn't quite put her finger on it. She knew at the freshmen ceremony she couldn't keep her eyes off of him but she did not quite know why. He was attractive with his 'I don't care' attitude but there was something else pulling her towards him and having never experienced any feeling like that before she didn't know what to do with herself. Maka tilted her head up and peaked through her eyes to get a look at Soul. He was sitting five feet away from her with one leg stretched out and the other pulled up to his chest with his arm resting on his knee. Thankfully he was looking towards the band and couldn't see her sneaking a peak. She opened both eyes and drank him in.

"Maka Albarn," a stern voice said. Her eyes were fixed on Soul and when the voice spoke he turned and looks straight at her. She instantly turned red. Then his eyes went from her flushed face towards the direction of the voice.

"Kid?" Maka questioned, looking up at him decked out in pinstripe pants and a jacket.

"I have been looking all over for you. You should have waited on me to receive my delivery. And if you MUST KNOW I had to walk all the way here. Can you believe it? Me, Son of Lord Shinigami, had to walk with these . . . these peasants; for lack of a better word." Realizing she wasn't alone Kid stared down at the people she was sitting with; scrutinizing them with each look. "Maka, who are these hooligans you are with?"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' HOOLIGANGS? YOU TIGHT WAD! I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!" Blackstar said hopping up from the ground in one quick swift. Soul was right on his heels; fist balled, teeth showing. Kid didn't move an inch.

"Pfft," he said waving a hand in Blackstar's face, dismissing him. He turned to Maka. "Let's go Maka." Kid turned and started headed in the direction of the Sunken Gardens.

"No. I'm staying here," Maka said, standing. Kid stopped, never turning around.

"Who is this guy Maka? If he bothers you I'm sure me and Soul can take him. EASILY!" Blackstar said with a sinister grin on his face.

"You will do no such thing," Tsubaki said bolting from the ground. She went and stood in front of Blackstar. "Just calm down and let's find out who he is before you go fighting on your first day here." Tsubaki grabbed Blackstar's wrist and he instantly composed himself.

"Who is this guy," Soul said to Maka. Immediately her heart started beating fast she could feel herself turning red again, all because he spoke to her.

_Geeze, what's happening to me? _She questioned herself.

"His name is Ki-"

"My name is of no importance." He walked back and stood next to Maka.

"What the hell man," Soul said getting irritated. Maka noticed one of his eyes started twitching. Soul walked around Blackstar and stood toe to toe with Kid. He raised an eyebrow at Soul.

"If you would be so kind as to back away from my personal space I will not have to hurt you," Kid said will cool confidence. Maka had to do something before a fight broke out in front of her. She walked up to Kid and put a hand on his chest pushing him, making him back up away from Soul.

"Kid, you just need to shut up and stop being an idiot. These people are my friends. You need to leave them alone." Maka was surprised at how confident her voice sounded when in reality her insides were twisting in knots. She did not want like it when people fought.

Kid stared at her accessing her facial expressions. Once convinced he back away.

"As you wish Maka." He turned and walked away. She hung her head in defeat. She felt bad but he shouldn't have run his mouth like he did. Maka knew he would get over it. Well . . . she hoped.

* * *

When it was around 9 o'clock all the students were instructed to head back to their dorms. Instead of Blackstar and Soul walking with the girls they headed off in the other direction stating they were invited somewhere for and 'after party' of some kind.

"Oh, I hope they won't get into too much trouble," Tsubaki said ringing her hands as they shut the door to their room.

"Blackstar and Soul look like they can handle themselves pretty well. I'm sure they will be ok," Maka reassured her. Tsubaki nodded in agreement. "Where are they going anyways?"

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that they were meeting Soul's older brother somewhere after the celebration was over."

"That guitarist?" Maka questioned. Tsubaki nodded again. "Oh, well, I wouldn't worry about them two." She yawned and flopped down on her bed.

"I know I shouldn't. It's just that if something ticks Blackstar off he jumps into a fight without thinking and I just don't want him to get in trouble." Tsubaki was clearly worried about him. She hung her head. Maka felt bad for her. She knew Tsubaki liked him a lot and he just was too thick headed to notice. She searched for the right words to say.

"He's got Soul with him. I don't know them well enough but I'm sure he will keep him out of trouble." Tsubaki's head shot up.

"Oh no, he's just as bad; if not sometimes worse than Star. You saw how easily the two wanted to fight your friend back there."

Maka hadn't thought about that; but she didn't have anything to tell the girl, so Maka shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I know I worry way too much. Blackstar always tells me I do." Maka yawned again she felt she needed to stay awake for Tsubaki. She searched in her brain for something that would keep her mind off Blackstar. Coming up with an idea Maka hopped up off her bed and sat down next to Tsubaki and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Look, how about we take some nice hot showers and hit the sack. Maybe in the morning you can show me where the 'Caf' is. What-cha-say?" Maka said, trying to get her mind off of the situation at hand. Tsubaki smiled.

"Alright. That sounds good."

The two girls gathered their pj's and toiletries and headed in the direction of the girls showers.

* * *

"_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe? It's hard to look right at you baby. But here's my number, so call me maybe?"_

Maka was jolted awake by Tsubaki's cell phone ringing.

"Tsu-baki, PHONE," Maka mumbled loudly.

"_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me may-" _Maka watched as Tsubaki's hand shot out from under the covers to shut off her phone. She grabbed it and pulled it back under the covers with her.

_Thank goodness, _Maka thought. _Now I can get back to my wonderful dream about Soul._ She turned over and snuggled closer to her soft pillows.

"Hello," Tsubaki scruffily said. There was a pause. "Where are you?" This time her voice was more stable.

Maka grunted. She had been sleeping so well. She knew at this rate she would never be able to return to the prince in her dreams. Whoever Tsubaki was talking too they were at a loud place. All Maka could hear is loud music and screaming.

"Blackstar speak to me," Tsubaki's voice was urgent and scared. Maka slowly rolled over to see what had startled her roommate. "Where is Soul? Is he with you?" More loud music followed by some yelling. "Stay there," she said and slammed her phone down on the nightstand making Maka jump. Tsubaki turned on her desk light and went to the armoire grabbing clothes.

"Tsubaki what is it," Maka said sitting up hugging her knees.

"It's Blackstar," she said frantically while pulling off her pajama pants and throwing on jeans. She grabbed a hair band and quickly pulled her hair up in a bun.

"What about him," Maka asked before taking a huge yawn. All she wanted to do was go back to bed and live happily ever after with her prince charming Soul, but some invisible force kicked her in her butt and Maka knew she had to do something to help her new friend.

"I just have to go find him," she said hurriedly. Having to force herself up from her warm bed Maka slipped on some of her black fuzzy bedroom shoes.

"I'll go with you." A smile lit up across Tsubaki's face.

"You would really do that for me?" she asked sweetly. Maka nodded.

"Thank you so much Maka!" She hugged her.

"You're welcome," Maka said hugging Tsubaki back.

Maka watched as she changed out of her pajamas and put on a t-shirt, and even a bra. Not really having anything to hold up in that department Maka headed out into the hallway decked out in her yellow Sofee shorts, black tank top, and fuzzy slippers. _(&& underwear of course)_

Making their way outside they were greeted with the sticky warm air of the night. It coated Maka's body making her feel instantly icky. She had no idea where they were going but followed silently behind Tsubaki. She had grabbed her school map and headed across the huge field located in front of their dormitory. The sprinklers had just recently sprayed the grass because her bedroom shoes were soaking up water which was splashing up on her legs. But Maka kept quiet. She didn't want to disturb her friend because in the room Tsubaki seemed startled and scared. All Maka knew was that they were going to Blackstar; wherever the hell he was. She hoped, for Blackstar's sake, that something was majorly wrong with him because if not she was going to be HIGHLY PISSED. They made their way across the field and they came to a road. Tsubaki stopped staring at her map.

"It should be down this way on the left," she said pointing down the road. Without saying a word Maka obediently followed Tsubaki. Off in the distance she started hearing music playing loudly and she hoped and prayed that they wouldn't be headed in that direction; but unfortunately that's exactly where Tsubaki lead them. The two girls rounded a line of trees and stopped.

"This is the place," Tsubaki whispered; which Maka wasn't sure why, the music was so loud it was hard for her to think. On top of a small hill sat a beautiful two story brick house. Mansion was a better word for it. The _mansion _had a porch that rounded the entire front of the house and it had a beautifully decorated lawn with a fountain in the middle of the yard. Maka looked at the mailbox they were standing next to an on it read 'Omega Beta Delta'. This alarmed Maka and she grabbed Tsubaki's arm trying to pull her back.

"Were not allowed on a Sorority or Fraternity property unless were invited Tsubaki!"

"I know. But I have to get Blackstar and this is where he said he was," she said to Maka never taking her eyes off of the house.

"If we get caught we could," Maka started, but Tsubaki headed up the hill. "TSUBAKI!" She tried holding her back but it was too late. There were some people outside on the porch and around this huge tree near the side of the house. She didn't know what kind of trouble they could be in but Maka knew it was a rule at the school no to be on the property and she did not want to be ther, but she didn't want to leave her only real friend alone so Maka trucked up behind Tsubaki.

"Just keep a lookout for Blackstar please Maka?" She sounded so sincere.

"Oh, alright," Maka said huffing.

The smell of alcohol was overwhelming near the house. Maka had to hold back a gag. The smell was all too familiar to her and she didn't like it.

"Hey sexy ladies," a guy said who was leaning over the porch railing. He had a Budweiser in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Tsubaki smiled at him, apparently trying to be nice but Maka knew better. If you smile back it's like an open invitation for conversation and she did not want that happening. They rounded the back side of the house and it was surprisingly dark and almost empty. There were a couple of people sitting on some lounge chairs talking over the music, some couples making out, and some passed out sleeping. Maka shook her head wondering how anyone could sleep with all this loud music going on. The handful of people that were awake was distracted and didn't even pay Tsubaki or Maka any attention.

Just then something caught Tsubaki's eye and she took off running, leaving Maka behind. When she finally stopped running she bent down putting her arm around the person they had been looking for: Blackstar.

Once they came into view Maka could see that Blackstar was bleeding. He had black and blue eyes and a huge gash on the side of his head that had bled out onto his clothes. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth not sure what to say or do.

"Ugh, you brought her with you?" Blackstar asked Tsubaki with an attitude. He looked off in the distance.

Maka then felt hands on her shoulders leading her away from the scene. Being too distraught at what she had seen she didn't say a word just let the hands lead her away towards a large tree that hung over the house. Maka turned to see who the hands were connected to. It was _Soul. _Her eyes grew wide and her heartbeat quickened.

"What?" he questioned. Maka shook her head and, like Blackstar, stared out into the distance not sure what to say. "You look like you just seen a ghost. It's only a little blood."

Maka relaxed slightly when she realized she hadn't gave herself away. It wasn't the blood she was worried about it was actually being around Soul! She needed to speak instead of standing there like an idiot. Her inner conscience wanted to choke her right about now. Maka dug inside her for the courage to look up at him. She decided to play the 'frightened of blood type' of girl since he clearly thought that was the reason she was acting weird.

"I know," she said quickly. "I just have never seen anyone hurt like that before."

_Ok, not a lie. I have never in my life seen anyone black and blue and bloody. _He laughed a little. It was such a deep and husky laugh. Something within her gripped her insides making her blood flow just a little faster.

"Star isn't hurt at all. It looks worse than it really is," he said crossing his arms leaning against the trunk of the tree. The moonlight hit his eyes making them glow slightly red. "His pride took the worse of the blow. I can't even believe the bastard got into a stupid petty fight like he I did."

"Ok." That was all Maka could manage to get out. She was just mesmerized. Never in her life has she ever been this entranced by a guy.

He looked over at Tsubaki and Blackstar; Maka followed suit. Tsubaki still had her arm around him and was caressing his arm.

"She does something for him doesn't she?" Maka blurted out. She had meant to keep that thought to herself. Soul looked at her.

"Yeah, she does . . . something for him. I'm not sure what. But every time he's in a bind he always calls Tsubaki and she always comes running by his side."

Maka watched and admired what the two had between them; whatever it was.

"That's sweet," she said more to herself than to anyone.

"Eh, if you like that sort of thing," Soul said. Maka didn't say anything just continued watching the two together.

"So I have a question to ask you," Soul said after a while, getting Maka's attention. She gulped, scared.

"Whhhhaaaaaattttttt?" She said hesitantly.

"Why are you out here in practically your underwear," he said taking his hand and tugging at her shorts.

"Stop that!" she said, batting his hand away. "But I sort of got woken up from the great dream I was having by that phone call from Blackstar."

_Which was about you, _her inner conscience said.

"A dream huh?"

"Yea," Maka said hugging herself.

"And what was so _great_ about this dream."

_What was he getting at?_ Maka thought to herself. _Why did he care?_ He had a crooked smile spread across his face. _His beautiful face! _

"I believe that's none of your business," she said wanting to stick her tongue out at him but she refrained.

"Oh well that's too bad," he said coolly. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, curious.

"Well if you would have told me you would have won a prize. But oh well," he said. Feeling like he was secretly making fun of her Maka turned away from him. She started to shiver. The air had a slight breeze to it and it was chilling her to the bone.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what the dream was about?" Soul called out towards Maka. _That's it! He was making fun of her._

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, turning and walking up to him. Soul was about five inches taller than her and she had to strain her neck to look up into his eyes. _(Maka also noted that if he held her she could easily lay her head into the crook of his neck.)_

"Because if you do you won't be cold any longer," Soul said slyly. Maka really did want to be warm. She had chill bumps all over her body; but she didn't know if she should lie to him to spare herself the embarrassment or if she should just tell him the truth. Her inner conscience told her to tell him the truth but she wasn't sure if she should follow it. After Maka mulled it over in her mind she spoke.

"You," she said quietly, looking up into his eyes. She was determined not to let him poke fun at her. She decided to be straightforward and honest with him.

"Huh?"

"My dream was about you." Soul stared at Maka without blinking.

"YAAA-HOOOOO, what are y'all two talkin' 'bout?" Blackstar asked running over to the tree with Tsubaki following close behind. Soul was the first to break the stare.

"Nothing," he said blandly and walked away but not before shoving something in Maka's hands.

"What was that about," Blackstar asked. Maka looked down at what she held in her hands. It was his jacket. Her heart fluttered and did somersaults in her stomach. Soul had given her his jacket to wear! She couldn't believe it.

"Are you cold Maka?" Tsubaki asked looking down at the jacket. Maka nodded, slipping on his heavy jacket. Instantly warming up. "Well that was nice of Soul to lend you his coat." She nodded again not really sure what to say.

In all honesty she was shocked. All words ceased to exist in her knowledge. She hugged the jacket tightly around her and a scent filled her nose; _Soul's scent._ It was a mix between pine trees and Old Spice deodorant. Maka took another huge whiff off of the sleeve. The smell was intoxicating.

"C'mon Maka," Blackstar said putting an arm around her. "Don't just stand there like a knot on a log."

"Oh, yeah ok," Maka said coming back down to reality. She looked over at Stars bruised but clean face.

_How did he get cleaned up so fast?_ She thought to herself. Maka decided it was better not to know or worry with it. She was on cloud nine right now and she didn't want to come down from it.

The whole way back to the dorm Maka had the sleeve held to her nose smelling the rough manly scent. Blackstar said goodbyes to Maka and said thanks to Tsubaki before he headed up to the second floor of their dormitory. Soul had taken off after he gave her his jacket and Maka had no clue as to when she would be able to return it. But for now she decided she could at least get full use out of it and sleep in it tonight.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!  
****Thanks again for everyone who as reviewed, read, and Favorited this story! It means a lot!  
Please everyone go and review to let me know what you think so far!  
Thanks again! -Nicole  
Also if you have a twitter you can follow me on there for the latest updates on the progress of the story.  
**

** colie_08 **


End file.
